It's Cold, Six Feet Under!
It's Cold, Six Feet Under! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifth case of the season as well the forty ninth overall. It is featured as the fifth case set in the Haunted Street district of Firiham. Plot After the reveal that Tyana died in 1953, the team choose to save her and Old Tom disappeared, the team took Tyana's rotting body and a kick starter for a time portal, which went to Expaei. Quinn confirmed that the killer left a train ticket behind on the Tyana's body and obviously rides trains and then Expaei said that they should head back to the graveyard, to check if the time portal worked. When they got there, they found out that the time portal did work and it was waiting for them to enter. They were about to jump in before Alex Warmice came and grabbed onto Expaei, telling him to wait, after a shouting match between the two, Alex and Expaei and the rest of the team went into the time portal and arrived in 1953, in a train station. They started to look for Tyana, giving every hopes that she was alive and found out clues leading to Business woman, Lavender Peace, who was Taylor's great great aunt, but she couldn't help them. However, they then also found out that the mayor, Daniel Warnice, Alex's great uncle knew where she was and took them to a hide out, where most of the Russians lived in fear of being killed by the "Saver of Firiham", a serial killer who targeted Russians. They then found two more clues leading to Gardener, Alan Zygon and Tyana's other lover, Thomas Flating. After analysing a Anti-Russian leaflet, the team regrouped in the train station to talk about the clues they had and what they could do next, before a Russian woman came up to them and demanded to talk to them about her friend, Tyana. Before the team could get to her, a man threatened the girl with a gun and threatened to call the police if she didn't leave, calling her racist words. The girl ran off and the Kingston Andrews, who was acting chief, told the man that they could look for the girl. They started to investigate and found a pipe and passed it to Marcus and Taylor, before the man piped up once again, in anger, saying that THEY shouldn't be working for the police. Kingston then told the man to back off if they didn't want to be arrested. They then found the clue leading to the Russian girl, Dominika Bogomolov, and questioned her, she answered all questions and before saying that she hoped they could find their friend alive. They then got more information from two suspects and then stayed in Tyana's hideout before Quinn and Marcus ran it, saying that they found out that Tyana was gassed to death, by her body, and that they only had 3 hours until she died! The team hurried up in their look for Tyana, still not being able to find out where she was and then they had enough evidence to arrest Dominika Bogomolov and Alan Zygon for the future murder of Tyana Lebedev. After the team found out it was Alan and Dominika and that one of them were the serial killer, they started questioning them both at the same time and tricking them into revealing that they were planning on killing Tyana. When asked which one was the serial, BOTH of them owned up, saying it was shared job and that they did it because they felt ashamed to be Russian in Britain, as it just beings back all the painful memories about what happened in the war, how their Supreme Commander got murdered by the British prime minister. Expaei almost coughed, shocked that he heard this fact and said it happened before they fix time and how the memory must be fake. Dominika laughed and told Expaei that if they fixed time, they should have made sure everyone forgot about the old timeline. However, after this little break, they revealed that they fell in love killing Russian, telling them how they were going to get rid of they little friend. They revealed how they made friends with the victim and took them to their house, offering help with them moving to England, Alan then spoke up and told them how he would knock the victim out. Alex then demanded to know where they hid Tyana and Alan and Dominika laughed, saying that, when they found their friend, she'll already be dead, as they hid her really well. Before they could arrest them, they managed to run off, leaving Tyana's whereabouts a mystery.. The team regrouped, knowing they only had an hour to save Tyana, before Expaei remembered getting something from the man selling things in Purgatory, to which the man gave Expaei and the player one of everything. Expaei then pulled out a pocket watch device and told the team to stand close to him, which they did, and then Expaei pressed the top and everything stopped, there was no movement. Expaei explained that they had gained an extra 2 hours to find Tyana. Alex, Expaei and the player headed to Dominika's hideout and found ripped blueprints, after putting it back together and found a diagram of a small room, right next to the train station, They were quick to analyse it and found out the keys were in the poster, Alex was confused about how Dominika did it, but Expaei got his phone out and put it over the poster and suddenly, after a bright flash, the keys appeared, A confused Alex, Expaei and the player then rushed to the train station and found the door and opened it and found the fainted body of Tyana. Quinn quickly took her to the lab, just to check that she was alright. After finishing the analysion, they found out that Tyana only had seconds to live, but luckily, thanks to Expaei and the player's fast thinking, she was fine, just a bit tired and weak. They then went to talk to their Archivist, Tyana Lebedev, to find out what happened. Tyana said that she didn't remember but saw the ghost glass and a man, an angry man, screaming about a "object being found and nearly destroyed" and that he was blaming Old Tom for "losing it". Expaei said that this information might be important, but a letter came to them by Agent Ladybird, telling them to come to talk to her in the place where the ghost glass was hidden, the team were happy to go and see her, they shake hands and Wendy, Agent Ladybird's real name, showed them the ghost glass, in the middle of a maze of walls, she warned the team that, if they touched the walls, they would die. Wendy then introduced herself as a Reverser, Expaei then stood their speakless and Wendy confirmed that they were part of the Time Reverser, in fact, an off root of it and she started the maze, Taylor tried to stop her but Wendy said it was an honour to see them once and for all. She got to the ghost glass and threw it to Expaei, telling them to run. They then watched a figure coming to life and stand behind Wendy Ladybird, before Wendy could finished, saying that the necklace is cursed and will stop the evil, the figure stabbed her and Wendy fell to the ground. Expaei just stood there shocked, before the team rushed back to the train station, knowing that Agent Ladybird was dead. They got to the police station and Expaei told them that he didn't know what to do with the ghost glass but that they should wrap everyone's mind, so they forgot about Tyana and them being there. He suggested a drone with a special spray, but revealed that he would need some metal. Alex and the player found some metal for him and Expaei got to building the drone, after finishing, Expaei warned the team they should get in the portal as fast as possible, as the spray was fast acting. Kingston gave him the go ahead and the team started filing in through the portal, before they heard the spray working and the portal disappeared, Kingston barely missing it. At that point, Taylor found a hammer and told them that Wendy told them to destroy the ghost glass, to release the ghosts from Firiham, Quinn took the hammer and rest it, before the cursed necklace told and said "Destroy it and begin a war, I dare you, but I suggest you run!". The team then heard a cough behind them and they turned around, a male ghost was standing there and before they should introduce themselves, the ghost whistles and many ghosts appeared, before he pointed at the team and told the ghosts to grab them and the ghost glass, and before they could move, the team were grabbed and they woke up, soon after, in a dark room, tied up and with no way out, evil laughter coming ever closer to them... Summary Victim *'Tyana Lebedev' (Cold case; Must be saved from the past) Murder weapon *'Gassed to Death' Killers *'Dominika Bogomolov' *'Alan Zygon' Suspects Lavender_Peace_Suspect_complete.png|Lavender Peace Daniel_Warmice_Suspect_complete.png|Daniel Warmice Alan_Zygon_Suspect_complete.png|Alan Zygon Thomas_Flating_Suspect_complete_2.png|Thomas Flating Dominika_Bogomolov_Suspect_complete.png|Dominika Bogomolov Quasi-suspect Tyana_Lebedev_quasi-suspect.png|Tyana Lebedev Agent_Ladybird_quasi.png|Agent Ladybird Expaei_Ties_quasi-suspect_205.png|Expaei Ties Killer's Profile *The killer rides the trains. *The killer hates Russians. *The killer eats fish. *The killer has blonde hair. *The killer wears red. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Firiham Graveyard (Clues: Kick starter for time portal, Tyana's rotting body) *Analyse Tyana's body (01:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides the trains) *Analyse Kick starter for time portal (03:00:00; Result: Successful time portal made) *Investigate Firiham Graveyard (Everything above must be done first; Clue: War Time time portal) *Investigate War-Time Train Station; Firiham (Clues: Tape writer, Newspaper, Suitcase) *Examine Tape writer (Result: Written letter to Tyana; New suspect; Lavender Peace) *Speak to Lavender about Tyana's whereabouts. *Examine Newspaper (Result: Mayor reelected; New suspect: Daniel Warmice) *See if the mayor knew where Tyana went. (New crime scene: Tyana's War-Time Hideout) *Investigate Tyana's War-Time Hideout (Clue: Vase with Flowers, Pile of pictures) *Examine Vase with flowers (Result: "Watch out for the gardener"; New suspect: Alan Zygon) *Speak to Alan about the warning about him. *Examine Pile of pictures (Result: Cute picture) *Examine Male's face (Result: Match; New suspect: Thomas Flating) *Question Thomas if he's seen Tyana lately. *Examine Suitcase (Result: Anti-Russian Leaflet) *Analyse Anti-Russian Leaflet (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer hates Russians) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate War-Time Train Station; Firiham (Clues: Strange pipe, Puzzle box) *Examine Strange pipe (Result: Strange substance) *Analyse Strange substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats fish) *Examine Puzzle box (Result: Russian girl's name; New suspect: Dominika Bogomolov) *Ask Dominika about Tyana and if she's alright (Profile Updated: Dominika rides the trains; New crime scene: Tyana's bedroom) *Investigate Tyana's bedroom (Clue: Ripped Russian poster, Bloody hammer) *Examine Ripped Russian Poster (Result: Faded words) *Examine faded words on poster (Result: Racist words) *Question Thomas about his anti Russian ideals (Profile Updated: Thomas rides the trains and hates Russians) *Examine Bloody hammer (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood (09:00:00) *Question Alan about if he knocked out Tyana (Profile Updated: Alan rides the trains and hates Russians) *Move onto chapter 3 (Murder weapon filed: Gassed to death) (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Train Carriage (Clues: Film reel, Coded newspaper, Bullet with Tyana's name on) *Examine Film reel (Result: Ready film) *Analyse Ready film (09:00:00) *Question Dominika about hating her country and Tyana (Profile Updated: Dominika hates Russian and eats fish, Alan and Thomas eats fish) *Examine Coded Newspaper (Result: Tyana's message to the team) *Question Lavender about refusing Tyana a job (Profile Updated: Lavender rides the trains, hates Russians and eats fish) *Examine Bullet (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint (Result: Mayor's fingerprints) *Ask the mayor about the bullet (Profile Updated: Daniel rides the trains and eats fish) *Investigate Tyana's killer's hideout (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Poison bottle, Target board) *Examine Poison bottle (Result: Substance) *Analyse Substance (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blonde hair) *Examine Target board (Result: Fibers) *Analyse Fibers (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red) *Talk care of Tyana future killer NOW! *Move onto Ghost Town (5/6) (No stars) Ghost Town (5/6) *Investigate Tyana's killer's hideout (Available after unlocking Ghost Town; Clue: Ripped blueprints) *Examine Ripped blueprints (Result: Completed blueprints) *Analyse Completed blueprints (09:00:00) *Investigate War-Time Train Station; Firiham (Clue: Poison room door) *Examine Poison room door (Result: Unlocked door, Tyana's fainted body) *Analyse Tyana's fainted body (06:00:00) *Ask Tyana what happened and how she got to the past (Reward: War Time clothes) *See what Agent Ladybird needs from us (Prerequisite: Tyana's interrogation; Reward: Hand holding ghost glass, 20,000 coins) *See what Expaei needs from us (Prerequisite: Agent Ladybird's interrogation) *Investigate Tyana's War-Time hideout (Result: Pile of books) *Examine Pile of books (Result: Broken down metal) *Analyse broken down metal (03:00:00) *Get out of the War-Time with Expaei's help (Reward: 1x burger) *Investigate Firiham Graveyard (Clue: Hammer) *Move onto the next case (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the only cold cases in the game, apart from Skeletons in Our Closet, from The Secrets of Parinaita. *This is the only case in which there is no victim, as the murder hasn't happened yet. *This is one of the cases in which the first crime scene, Firiham's graveyard, is investigated. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The City of Crimes Category:Haunted Street